Another Cinderella story
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Both of my parents died and so I live with my step-Mom. My only solace was when I talked to my e-pal, Nomad. I had no idea who he was. And he broke my heart when I found out. My name is Gabriella Montez. And this is my story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, I'm doing another cinderella story purely because my first one stank. lol.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Prologue

_Once upon a time… Okay, that line is way too cliché for me to start my story. My story, no matter how hard it is to believe, started out as a fairytale. Sure, my Mom died during my birth due to complications and my Dad lacked in numerous feminine qualities a girl needs from her Mom but, I never felt like I missed on anything. My Dad owned this really cool country club on the outside of Albuquerque where we lived and everyone went there to swim, play golf or simply go for dinner. It was the coolest place._

_You ask about the past tense? Well, it was my tenth birthday party and all of my friends, well, actually, they were Dad's employees, were with me and begging me to blow out the candles on my cake. Just as I was about to take my deep breath, my Dad stepped back, ready to take a picture, and he stumbled back, falling right on top of my worst nightmare. Actually, no. My worst nightmare comes on later in the story._

_My Dad and Shelby Evans got married exactly five hundred and thirty four days after they met. How do I know the exact number? I had a day-by-day count not only from Shelby but from her daughter, Sharpay, too. Sharpay wasn't my only step-sibling. Her twin brother, Ryan, also moved in with us but he treated the wedding like I did: a fancy occasion where adults stuffed us into itchy clothes._

_Two years later, the one and only earthquake known to New Mexico, hit. My Dad had been killed, falling down the stairs while he was running to save me. I've never forgiven myself because of it. Both of my biological parents died because of me and that is the worst feeling in the world. And since my Dad didn't leave a will, Shelby got everything: the house, the club, and to her and my disappointment…me._

_Sharpay instantly got my bedroom as it was the biggest in the house and I was forced to move up to the attic. I didn't mind that so much, I was still in my parents' house and I was still close to them. What I minded was Shelby changing everything that was marked with the name of Tony Montez. The diner was renamed and redecorated and my home, well, that wasn't my home anymore. As soon as I turned thirteen, Shelby forced me to start work at the country club: waitress on weekdays and lifeguard on the weekends._

"Gabriella!" A voice screeches up the stairs.

_Well, since high school, Sharpay became head cheerleader and so school isn't my sanctuary anymore. Ryan stands by me, making both of us instant outcasts-_

"Gabriella!"

"I'll be right there." I yell back. I shut my laptop down, hurrying downstairs and into the kitchen. "Yes, Shelby?" I ask breathlessly, hoping that it wouldn't be something too tiring as I have an English exam this morning.

"What is this?" She demands, holding up the chicken salad I had made earlier that morning.

"The Danish chicken salad you asked for." I repeat robotically.

"It doesn't taste like it's from Dana." She muttered, slapping the plate on the island in our kitchen.

I mentally roll my eyes at the stupidity of my step-Mom. Wow. "Well, it is."

"You're going to be late for work." She says impatiently, looking at her watch.

"Shelby, I meant to talk to you about that." I try desperately as she leans against the counter, folding her arms impatiently. "I've got a really big test today and I need to study for it. Please? I'll work overtime tonight to make money for it."

"Honey," She starts in a sweet voice. "You're graduating in a few months and you need to save money for college. You're got a lot of serving to do." Her voice changes quickly into the demanding one I grew up with and she pointed to the door. "Now go."

I grab my backpack from the island stool and rush out of the house, immediately feeling sweat on my forehead at the sudden heat of the Albuquerque drought that had occurred over two months ago and was predicted to stay here for at least another three.

* * *

I dump the empty plates into the crate I'm carrying and smile gratefully at the retreating back of two, of many, early customers. While wiping the table over and rearranging all of the condiments I glance up and grin at the familiar woman striding towards me purposefully. I feel my mouth fall at the stern stare she shoots me. I wipe my hands on my apron and breathe out softly as Kate McKessie stands in front of me, arms folded. "Before you say anything, I just figured I should get more hours in because of college coming up…" My voice trails off at her raised eyebrows and my suckishness at lying. "You're not buying it, are you?"

Kate sighs and sits down in the booth, touching my arm to signal me to follow suit. "Gabby, don't you have a test today?"

"Not a big one. It's only worth…" I take a deep breath, having trouble to say the number. "Thirty per cent of my grade."

"And you're here because of Shelby?" She asks impatiently.

"It's complicated?" I try, giving her my fakest smile.

"Go." She points to the door.

"But, what about Shelby?" I ask frantically.

"If she has any problem with it, I'll deal with her." She stands up and I do too, hugging her tightly. Kate is the mother of my other friend, Taylor. She's worked at the country club ever since it opened and I've always seen her as my own mother. Since Shelby took over, though, Kate became in charge of running the place as Shelby was too busy shopping or getting plastic surgery.

I pull back and breathe a sigh of relief, untying my apron. "Thank you, so much, Kate."

"Don't worry about it. Just get to school and pass the test." She says softly, kissing me on top of my head.

I run over to the counter and close the books that were open there and shove them quickly into my bag. I had been trying to be clever, work and study at the same time. But, either the club's breakfasts are more popular than I remember, or God just doesn't want me to pass this English test.

The door opens and I smile at Ryan who just walked through while I take of my work shirt that I had pulled on over my clothes. "Hey, Ry."

He raises one eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look." I snap, hanging my shirt and apron on a hook and pulling my bag on my shoulder.

Kate walks over and rests a hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Make sure she passes."

"She will. No questions asked. She read 'Romeo and Juliet' before we started middle school." Ryan replies with seriousness in his voice.

I roll my eyes. "Will you ever let that go?"

"No." Ryan shook his head. "Now, come on, we need to pick Tay up."


	2. Just meet him

**A/N: so...I take it people like this, huh?**

**Disclaimer: don't own...but I will someday...someday, it will be mine! (insert evil laugh)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Just meet him

Ryan slams on the breaks as fiercely as he can and I jolt forward, my seatbelt cutting into my neck. I flop back and look disbelievingly at Sharpay's pink convertible which just sped into the parking space we were heading for. "I hate her." Ryan growled.

Taylor sighs from the backseat and I fold my arms, shaking my head. "She made me make her a caviar omelette this morning." I mumble.

"Shelby?" Taylor asks, all of our eyes fixed as Sharpay gets out with two other cheerleaders.

"Chicken salad imported from Dana." I mimic.

"Dana?" Ryan and Taylor ask in unison.

"Denmark. But I said Danish chicken and she thought it was Dana. Does it really matter?" I ask in exasperation.

Sharpay laughs as she looks over. "The white zone is for cool people only. No geeks."

I take a deep breath and see Taylor's hand point to an empty space on the right hand side, opposite Sharpay's care. "There's one over there."

Ryan quickly put the car in forward and started to pull into it before an old truck sped in, beating us to it. Once again, Ryan slams on the brakes and all three of us fall back. "Three guesses who this is."

"Troy Bolton." Taylor hisses.

I stay quiet as Troy slides out of the truck with two other basketball players, Chad and Jason. I have absolutely no idea what goes through basketball players' minds, but I'm guessing it is mostly basketball and cheerleaders. The only basketball player I've ever spoken to is Zeke Baylor because he's my lab partner and he works in the kitchens at the country club. He is really cool and we get along, making him my only other friend, besides Ryan and Taylor. I watch as Sharpay walks over to Troy and I sigh heavily. "Why is it that two people like Troy and Sharpay are always destined to be together?"

"The world is against people like us?" Ryan asks.

"Probably."

Chad looks over at Ryan's car and whispers something to his friends. "Hey, diner girl, could I get a taco to go?" He hollers at us.

"Just find a space, Ryan." I hiss, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

After a torturous morning of Biology and Math filled with reminders of the basketball championships and cheerleaders acting like they own the place, I was thankful when break finally rolled around. I walk out to the yard with Ryan, Taylor and Zeke and we all take a seat on a table. "I hate my life." I grumbled.

Zeke nods, even though he's on the basketball team, he isn't all that popular and so he hangs out with us. "We know. Our lives aren't much better."

Ryan laughs sarcastically. "My Mom, Sharpay and basketball jocks. What could be better than that?"

"Sticking my head in an oven." Taylor attempted to joke but we heard the seriousness behind her voice.

My phone starts ringing with the song 'Gotta find you' from the movie _Camp Rock_. I feel a smile spread on my face at the realisation of who the text is from. Only one person in the entire world has that tone and my friends roll their eyes. I flip my phone up and frown at them. "What?"

"Your world is definitely better than ours." Ryan declares.

"How? If anything, it's worse. You've already got your college tuition money." I snap.

"You get to escape to your own little fantasy land whenever that song plays." Taylor says softly.

"That's because it's a lot better than my reality." I raise my eyebrows slightly and stand up, walking over to sit at a spot shaded my some trees and I finally read the text, my smile growing all the more.

**Hey, we haven't talked in ages  
**_We talked this morning  
_**That was over four hours ago!  
**_Ooo…I feel so guilty, how will I live?  
_**And it was for a grand total of thirty-nine minutes.  
**_I said I was sorry. My step-mom and step-sister wanted breakfast. Trust me, not the easiest meal  
_**LOL. What's on your mind right now?**

I think about my answer carefully. I have a lot of things on my mind. I have an evil step-Mom, Sharpay being a bitch and jocks who can't get over themselves. But, then there's Nomad. I think of my reply and smile slightly.

_You first?  
_**I'm thinking Ms Darbus has snapped her cap**

I frown slightly and look over towards the centre of the yard to see Ms Darbus, my drama and homeroom teacher, reciting both parts of 'Romeo and Juliet'. I giggle and start typing.

_LOL  
_**When can we finally meet?**

The bell rings, signalling third period, and I sigh.

_Soon_

* * *

"He wants to meet you?" Taylor squeals as Zeke and I shoot a few hoops on one side of the outside basketball court during lunch. Taylor and Ryan are sat on ground at the edge of the court, not really knowing how to play the game.

I nod and shoot a basket. "Yes, but, I'm not going to."

"Why not?" Zeke asks breathlessly.

I sigh softly and glance over at the other end of the court where Troy, Jason and Chad were shooting hoops too. After much debating between all of us, they finally allowed us on 'their territory'. I look back at my friends and sigh. "What if I meet him and I'm not what he expects? I mean, which guy would go out with me?" I jog over and pick up the basketball, that was slowly rolling away, and walk back towards my friends.

"All of them if guys have any brains, which they don't." Taylor declares.

"Hey!" Ryan and Zeke protest simultaneously.

I giggle. "Thanks, guys, but I'll think about it."

"What about the dance next week?" Ryan suggests.

"I'm not asking a guy to a dance." I protest.

"But, it's masquerade!" Zeke exclaims.

"No." I say finally and turn back to shoot a free throw, running to catch the ball before it hits the ground. I turn back to my friends and laugh. "Don't look so scared."

Zeke rolls his eyes and ruffles my hair. "Shut up."

My cell phone starts ringing with the music from 'Jaws' playing. Three guesses who it is? I dig my hand into my jeans pocket and flip my phone up, holding it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Gabriella! We need more groceries." Shelby ordered.

"I went on Saturday." I sigh, throwing the basketball to Zeke and then I rub my eyes.

"Well, we need more!" She hangs up and I throw my head back in frustration, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Ry, can you drop me off at the grocery store after school?" I lift my head back up.

He nods. "Sure." I know he always feels kind of awkward when I moan about Shelby, with him being directly related to her, but he understands and has always been there for me if I need a shoulder to cry. Sometimes I go to his room in the middle of the night just because I miss my Dad.

Zeke hands me the basketball. "Take your frustration out and then talk to us."

I look down at the ball and then feel the fiery anger grow and blaze within my stomach as I think of my life and how much it revolves around the country club, homework and, worst of all, Shelby. It's not that I hate the homework part, I enjoy school and it's helping me on my way of being a doctor. But, it's the fact that I have to stay up late because I don't have time to do it in the day!

I breathe out deeply before grasping the ball and jumping up, throwing the ball towards the other end of the court. I watch in amazement as it makes the basket. "Wow."

I see Troy grab the ball and spin it on his finger, addressing Chad and Jason, saying something along the lines of 'that's impressive'.

I grin as Taylor, Ryan and Zeke applaud. I mime a courtesy and giggle. "Why, thank you." I turn back to Troy's side of the court just as he throws it back. "Thank you." I yell at him.

Taylor and Ryan stand up and Ryan rests a hand on my shoulder. "Will you think about it?"

"Are we already back to whether I'll meet this guy?" I exclaim.

My three friends nod and I roll my eyes jokingly. "He'd be a jerk not to go out with you." Zeke says softly.

I nod. "I'll think about it."


	3. My cliché life

Chapter 2 – My cliché life

_Well, Sharpay is the head cheerleader and has been since freshman year. Finally, after whining, throwing a strop and verging on stalking him, Troy Bolton asked her out. Basketball captain. They've been together nearly three months, their anniversary being the homecoming dance next week. Sharpay will go all out, I can assure you._

_It always amazes me how much a cliché my life is. I mean, my step-mom is evil, I work every minute of the day like a servant and the basketball captain and head cheerleader are together._

_Story of my life, right? Everyone gets what they want but me. I mean, I know my friends have to put up with Shelby, but they have money. They don't shop at charity shops and they have nice things. Their laptops don'tttttttttttttt-_

I groan in annoyance and hit my laptop to get the key to stop sticking. "Damn, thing. Why don't you ever work?" It's free period and I'm in the library. I could use the school computers but then teachers would see this – not gonna happen. I'm using the wi-fi connection in my school to do some research for an English project coming up. Oh, and msn but don't tell anybody. IMing is forbidden in school.

A new window opens, signalling a new conversation and I smile to myself.

**Nomad592: Hey. No IM in school! What am I going to do with you?  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: You're on IM too P  
_**Nomad592: Touché. So, how's your day so far?  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: Please. Step-mom, work (in the morning!!) and cool people who can't get over themselves. I guess I, too, feel like a Nomad. I don't know where I belong.  
_**Nomad592: Nomads unite! XD**

I giggle slightly but stop myself so I'm not thrown out of the library. It's my only sanctuary.

_Chocolate-baby-414: LOL  
_**Nomad592: I make you laugh a lot, huh?  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: Yeah. And I like it.  
_**Nomad592: Me too. I want to hear your laugh so bad.  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: blushes You do, huh?  
_**Nomad592: uh-huh. Hey, chocolate baby? Why is that your name?**

I feel my breath hitch in my throat and tears sting my eyes. The one subject I have managed to avoid throughout our relationship (?) has just come up. It's not that I'm embarrassed for him to know or anything I just don't want his sympathy or for him to make fun of me or to do whatever guys do when girls tell a sad story. I don't even think that made sense so ignore it.

_Chocolate-baby-414: Ummm…well, it's a long story…  
_**Nomad592: You don't have to tell me, you know. I just wondered.**

I smile. He's probably the most considerate guy I've ever met. Well, talked to…IMed…text… Whatever!

_Chocolate-baby-414: When I was a little girl, my Daddy said that one day the right guy would fall in love with me because of my eyes. He called me his chocolate baby because my eyes reminded him of chocolate. I guess having that as my name was kind of a way to have him back…  
_**Nomad592: Is he…  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: You can say it, you know? He's dead. He died when the earthquake struck.  
_**Nomad592: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: It's okay. You didn't know.  
_**Nomad592: I didn't make you upset, did I? Please tell me you're not crying.  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: I'm not crying. I'm not smiling but, my cheeks aren't wet. )  
_**Nomad592: I'm glad. I'd hate to see you cry.  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: I'm sure you would. I might just have to find an extremely hot Nomad to comfort me ;)_

I laugh silently at that. I wouldn't go and find him without his permission, and even then I wouldn't make the first move. We had both agreed not to tell each other our real names until we were ready to face the music and see who the other was.

**Nomad592: How do you know I'm hot?  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: Are you admitting that you're hot?  
_**Nomad592: Maybe…  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: Ooohhh…mysterious. LOL  
_**Nomad592: LOL  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: Have you talked to your Dad about Princeton yet?  
_**Nomad592: No. I don't think I will, either. You know that he's had my future planned since he lost his dream.  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: My father always told me to reach for the stars.  
_**Nomad592: But, what if you fall?  
**_Chocolate-baby-414: You hope someone will catch you.  
_**Nomad592: I hope you would. Hey, Chocolate baby, I want to meet you.**

My heart stopped beating. Meet him? Tay, Ry and Zeke have been pestering me all morning about that. I mean, I want to meet him but I'm nothing special, trust me on that one. Before I can reply, he already sends a second message.

**Nomad592: Meet me at the homecoming dance. I'll be waiting for you at eleven O'clock at the middle of the dance floor. I'll talk to you later x**

_**Nomad592 has logged off**_

I sigh and turn my laptop off, slipping it into my bag and standing up. I guess I should get going too. I have Gym next and I'm not looking forward to it. I'm not the most athletic in the school. I push my chair under the table and pick up my books including the one I'm reading for fun. Well, it's the thirteenth time I've read it but it was my mother's. I bump into someone, dropping mine – and their – books.

I gasp and feel my cheeks redden. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I kneel down and start sorting my books from the other person's.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I was too busy texting, anyway."

I lift my head at such an angelic voice and look into the ultramarine eyes of Troy Bolton. I hand him his Biology and English notebooks and I notice he had picked up my reading book. "There you go."

"_The Guardian _by Nicholas Sparks?" He asked in amazement. "You're reading it?"

I sigh softly and take it from him, standing up as he did. "Thirteenth time." I say softly. Everyone knows me as Geeky Gabby so it's going to be expected.

"Why?" He asks.

"It was my mother's." I whisper, avoiding his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He started but he was cut off by _Gotta find you _playing from my pocket.

I jump and fumble with my phone, flipping it up and reading Nomad's text.

**Hey, promise me you'll be there**

I groan softly and shift my books slightly, slipping my phone back into my pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Troy asks.

"No. It doesn't matter. I have to go. I'm sure you want to go to Sharpay, too." I smile slightly and brush past him. Nomad wants to meet me. What do I do now?

* * *

"Have you said yes?" Taylor asks as we warm up in gym by jogging around the perimeter. Of course, we were the last ones. Zeke was up ahead and Ryan just in front of us.

"No." I say breathlessly. "I haven't replied yet."

"Why not?" She asks as we finish jogging and start stretching.

"I'll be working." I say in a 'duh!' tone.

"My Mom will sort it out. Come on, Gabby. You've been talking to this guy for months now. You know him." She pleads.

"That's not the point. I'm hardly a girl guys are fighting over, am I?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe not but that's Sharpay's fault." She shrugs lightly.

I sigh. "Probably. But, Shelby would have my head. And I really need the money. And I don't have a dress. I'm taking these as a sign that I shouldn't go."

"You'll break his heart." Taylor exclaims.

"I didn't say I hated him. I said I wasn't going to the dance. There's a bit of a difference." I say in exasperation.

"Alright class." Coach Bolton yells, walking up to us. "Today, we'll be practicing passing in basketball. You'll be in groups of four. And, yes, I'm putting you in the groups."

The class groans and I exchange glances with Taylor.

"Both Evans', Baylor and Nielson." He yells.

Sharpay's mouth drops open. "No way. Wouldn't you much rather put me with Troy?"

Coach Bolton shakes his head and throws her a basketball and she yelps pitifully, trudging after Ryan, Zeke and the school composer, Kelsi. "Bolton, Montez, Danforth and McKessie."

"This should be interesting." Taylor mutters.

Coach Bolton throws me a basketball and I jump and catch it mid-air and landing softly and twirling round in a gentle pirouette and stopping directly in front of Troy. "Impressive, Miss Montez." Coach Bolton calls.

I turn around and smile. "Thank you." I jog over to an empty part of the gym and Taylor comes to my side. "So, three guesses what Sharpay will do to me when we get home?"

"Stab you, burn you or order Zeke to mix you into her caviar omelette for breakfast tomorrow." She raises her eyebrows slightly.

"Could be. But, let's concentrate on basketball." I smile falsely.

Troy and Chad approach and Troy smiles slightly. "Hey, Gabriella. Good catch back there."

I shrug slightly, spinning the ball on my finger. "I grew up with a basketball dad."

Troy chuckled. "Tell me about it."


End file.
